L'amour de deux sensei
by salema shmue
Summary: Si vous le voulez; j'ai un blog avec ma fanfic avec de belles images et un plus grosse écriture; salema183.skyrock .com
1. Chapter 1

Je suis là à l'attendre dans son appartement. Je n'aime pas qu'il s'en aille loin de moi, mais pour occuper ses garnements; il faut bien qu'ils partent de temps à autre. Je me retourne sur son lit imprégné de son odeur. Que j'aime cette odeur qui m'apaise et m'enivre. 1:30 et je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il était censé revenir pour dormir. Sur sa table de chevet, je vois son livre, Le paradis du Batifolage, que Kakashi-san lit sans arrêt depuis quelque temps. Je me demande bien de quoi ça parle. Et puis, je n'ai rien à perdre. Je prend son livre et me met à le lire. Les chapitres passèrent sans que Kakashi-san ne daigne pointer le bout de son masque. Je suis seulement au cinquième chapitre et je commence à comprendre pourquoi il aime autant ce livre. Bon, il faudrait dormir; j'ai cours demain!

Kakashi- Bonjour Iruka! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon livre finalement?

Iruka- Passionant! Aller viens, je m'ennuie de toi...

Kakashi-Trois petits jours et tu t'ennuis déjà...Après tous tes commentaires déplaisants sur mes lectures soi-disant perverses. Tu avoues enfin la qualité de mon livre.

Il vient juste d'arriver et il ose se moquer de moi! Heureusement pour lui que je trouve que ça ne sert à rien de se fâcher. J'éclate d'un rire gêné et je lui fais une place dans son lit. Kakashi-san se déshabille tranquillement essayant de cacher les marques de ses combats. Son masque, il le laisse. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me lève et lui retire son masque qui lui cache son si beau visage. Qu'il est beau sous son masque! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il cache une si belle chose... Peut-être garde-t-il jalousement une merveille qu'il ne partage qu'avec moi? Il vient me rejoindre sous les draps venant voler de ma chaleur corporelle. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui? Je suis drogué à lui, à son visage caché, à son regard pénétrant, à son rire qui me réchauffe le coeur et même, à son chakra qui me rassure. Je me couche sur lui, la tête sur son torse musclé et tranquillement je m'endors au rythme de sa respiration. Je demande ce que je ferais sans lui...

Kakashi- Iruka-san, on pourrait faire autre chose que dormir...

Iruka- Pervers va!

Tout en douceur, il a commencé à embrasser mon coup. Puis remontant à mes lèvres, il se mit au-dessus de moi. J'aime quand il est attentionné ainsi. Je le regarde dans les yeux et arrête le baiser.

Iruka- On ferait mieux d'arrêter, il y a Naruto à la porte qui attend surement une invitation.

Je vois Kakashi-san qui perd le sourire. Quand il faut y aller, il faut! Je me lève pour aller ouvrir la porte. Au loin, j'entend Kakashi-san étouffer son rire. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête...

Naruto-Iruka sensei? Que faîtes-vous dans l'appartement à Kakashi-san?

La gaffe et moi qui voulais que notre relation reste entre nous deux! Je crois qu'il est temps que j'ai une conversation avec mon ancien élève. Mais kakashi-san aurait pû quand même me rappeler que je suis dans son appartement!

Naruto- Pendant que vous êtes là, on pourrait aller manger des ramens!


	2. Chapter 2

Habituellement, c'est le jeudi que je vais manger des ramens avec Naruto-kun. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent; Naruto-kun est soucieux. Je pense que c'est le temps de tout lui avouer... Il est grand, il va comprendre, mais je suis anxieux. J'ai peur qu'il me juge et qu'il me rejette. J'ai peur de perdre sa confiance et de perdre son amitié. Comme toujours, nous allons au même restaurant. Comme toujours, Naruto-kun est excité et parle sans arrêt. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne me sens pas à l'aise. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va penser, de ce qu'il va dire, de ses réactions. Nous sommes assis sur ses hauts tabourets mangeant des ramens. C'est drôle, il a toujours le même air quand il mange des ramens que dans sa jeunesse. Il dévore ses ramens avec tant d'enthousiasme que je ne peux m'empêcher un petit sourire en coin.

Iruka- Naruto-kun, tu voudrais d'autres ramens après celles-là?

Naruto- Pourquoi posez-vous la question alors que vous savez déjà la réponce.

Ah Naruto-kun, tu ne grandiras donc jamais!

Naruto-Sensei, je me pose une question? Pourquoi étiez-vous dans l'appartement à Kakashi-san?

Je redoutais cette question pourtant elle est inévitable.

Iruka- Naruto-kun, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Mais, promet moi que tu ne le répéteras à personne!

Naruto-Kun m'offrit immédiatement son air sérieux et hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Pendant son entraînement avec Jiraya-san, il a autant grandi de la tête que du corps...

Iruka- Ne me Juges pas non plus; cela est déjà assez difficile pour moi! Moi et Kakashi-san, nous nous aimons...

Naruto-kun ne cille même pas sous le choc de mes mots. Cette vérité est peut-être moins dure à accepter que je ne le pensais...

Naruto- Et Kakashi-san, vous l'aimez vraiment?

Iruka-Je l'aime plus que tout d'un amour tellement pur et profond que même la mort ne pourra nous séparer. Je vais me donner corps et âme à lui et il en fera autant. L'amour que je lui porte est ma raison de vivre. Les moments que je passe avec lui sont un film que dans ma mort je vais voir et revoir.

Naruto- Alors qu'elle est le problème! Je me pose une dernière question; Kakashi-san est-il aussi pervers que ses romans?


End file.
